


Oh Sakura,You'll Learn to love me.

by Ovrlralex



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark Uzumaki Naruto, Fights, Making Love, Multi, Sadist Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 2





	Oh Sakura,You'll Learn to love me.

Naruto slowly licks his lips staring at sakura traning ass off m,naruto watch feints a tree,grinning at his long time crush,fought to urge to masterbate until he tought of his other girlfriends,ino and hinata who both tought naruto some neat tricks to capture ninjas.

Naruto then leaps down,sporing his dark outfit,sporting his padding,sakura turned sweating from her training and sees her teammate grining,"hello my sweet cherry blossom,you know your always hot when you show off your spunk and attitude,kinda a turn on for me."naruto smirked,ignoring sakura's annoyed look.

"You Perverted Baka,what are you doing here spying on me?!"sakura prepared wait for any of naruto's tricks as he walks close to her.

"Sakura,its our traning ground,cherry pie."naruto smiled, holding her hand unto sakura got annoyed and moves away while flushing red.

"Naruto,why wont you take a hint,I'm dont love you that way!"sakura got irritated and lands a punch to naruto's gut,but as the fist landed, naruto chuckled,shocking sakura who hands another punch to the gut but naruto caught the next punch showing his foxy grin before twisting the arm and forcing her to a tree facing her belly.

"I always love when you do that,such a fascinating game we played years ago,put you didn't know that during my training with prevy sage,I have my share of beat downs from women as part of my training, I enjoy the pain I feel from women,anko,ino,hinata, grandma tsunade,its enjoyable."naruto twisting the wrist of sakura.

"Naruto, stop playing,this isn't funny,stop it right now."sakura struggled feeling pain in her wrist,naruto places one hand in sakura's shirt,rubbing her bellybutton and scratching the belly and places her hand on the rear before sakura kicks him in the balls,release from his grip,sakura lands a punch sending naruto flying.

'Man she can throw a punch.'Naruto grins before landing on his feet,and entering a taljutsu stance,a mixture of sage style and a style his mom uses.

"I dont know what's going on with you but your gonna get it now,you pervert."sakura fixes her gloves and charges in,naruto matches sakura's movements, grabbing the right arm and yanks its but sakura slaps naruto,and using her boxing like strikes as naruto using his hands to block em,using speed and agility. 

Naruto shows a smirk before grabbing the right hand,yanking on it as sakura struggles to break free,naruto put more pressure on the arm as sakura moans,landing on one knee,naruto giggled and drives a fist to the mid area of the arm,causing sakura to moan in pain,falling on her belly.

"Fistey,that's wby I love you sakura."naruto gets on top of sakura and lays on her, creasing her cheek."fistey,clever,rugged,pretty,brave,youbmight be next in line to be the slug sage."

Sakura looked confused and worried,Naruto had changed but this side is new.,just as sakura was going to act,naruto grabs the right arm as he got up and kisses her hand and lays it down."what are you doing,naruto,stop."sakura looked at the sinister grin and naruto drop his knee on the right arm,using the knee guards as a weapon,nearly causing sakura to break her arm as she screams,naruto then grabs the arm and places it behind her back and slams his knee on it,as sakura screams in pain.

"Oh,that's it cherry pie,just beg for me,I do this be cause I love you sakura,sasuke isn't the right person for you,he couldn't treat you like a lady like I do,well like I used to do,but I can give you everything you want,just give up,denounce sasuke and you can be apart of my harem when I become hokage."naruto grin,rubbing sakura on the cheek.

Sakura looked shocked and angered at naruto's suggestion, she struggled as naruto lifted her ,smirking still ,sakura pushed naruto away*,cursing under her breath.

"Oh now this is getting interesting,naruto grabs her by her hair and hits a hard punch to the face and the left fist to the gut,he hot some fast kicks to the chest and temple with the last one pushing her away,naruto pulls on the right arm and places it behind sakura and holds on to her as he rams her right arm to the tree,injuring the right shoulder,naruto spun around and lays on the dots down beside sakura as she moans in pain,naruto plays with sakura belly.

Naruto laughed evily as he unbuttoned the shirt, exposing the bra,naruto shows his foxy grin,growling like a rabid animal,"Oh sakura-chan my cherry blossom,you'll be mine,you just have to get used to it,soon,you'll learn to love me."naruto pelts the belly before slithering away,leaving sakura to recuperate.

Sakura let hot tears come out,showing how much pain she was in,caused by someone she tought was a friend.


End file.
